


I think of kissing you

by WritingItDunn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingItDunn/pseuds/WritingItDunn
Summary: Despite being in a loving relationship, Haruka always thinks about kissing Usagi.Despite being in a loving relationship, Usagi always lets Haruka kiss her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little story that has been kicking around my head.  
> Usagi/Haruka is my favourite non-canon ship because I just love the faces Haruka makes around Usagi.
> 
> My New Year's Resolution is to post more work, both short stories and chapter work.  
> Please enjoy and I hope you all love it!!
> 
> and for some self-promotion, [follow me on twitter?](https://twitter.com/PalladiumOtter)

She had kissed her before. It was meant to be a tactic, to get her to pause, distract her, all to get her to not look too closely, after all, Haruka Tenoh was in an amazing relationship with an amazingly talented, thoughtful, and graceful woman. Michiru Kaioh had often been described on Earth as a work of art, something Haruka would never deny. The pair had a mission to protect and at the time it meant nothing.

So why was Haruka catching herself thinking about their princess in ways meant for Michiru? Right now, despite her past, she was human so it’s not like she didn’t know that sometimes you do think about someone you’re not with, the unattainable fantasy and being not only the princess of the moon, future ruler of a planet but also involved with some else raising their future child together. Usagi Tsukino was probably the most unattainable person on the planet.

“Haruka?” Usagi’s young face comes into her view her blonde hair draping over her shoulder like a golden rope, bringing Haruka out of her reverie. “Is something wrong?” she had been sitting on her own in a small empty park, she smiles casually up at Usagi.

“Not anymore.” She answers before looking down at the younger girls school uniform. “Good day at school?” The moment suddenly becomes solid as Usagi looks utterly dejected. As much as Usagi had one hell of a destiny ahead of her, formal education was more of a weakness to her than sweets. “It can’t be that bad.” Haruka attempts to cheer her up as Usagi starts to cry.

“It’s worse than bad, Mamma’s going to throw me out for sure this time, and Rei’s going to yell at me. We studied all week for this test!” she wails tears streaming down her face, as much as she knows Usagi is a crybaby seeing it is always a surprise. Haruka stands and gently takes Usagi’s chin between her fingers, tilting her head up to meet the others higher gaze. Usagi’s watery blue eyes sparkle up at Haruka as she wipes away the tears with a handkerchief.

“You’re more than just your test scores.” Is all she says before giving in to temptation and leans in and kisses her. Usagi doesn’t return it, she never has but she never pulls away from it either. It’s a weirdly elating feeling.

“You promise?” She asks when they part as if the kiss wasn’t unexpected. Haruka smiles again.

“I promise.” Kissing her again, but this time on her forehead, a kiss of adoration. Which to Haruka is a kiss that means more than any of the meaningless kisses that came before with the Princess.


End file.
